How Can I Live Without You?
by urharmony
Summary: It's season4.Sean and Emma are having an affair and on the night of his birthday Jay,Aaron,Skinny,Towerz and Ellie do something horrible to Emma. Sean gets revenge on them all for Emmas sake...and life. Major M. I Promise you'll like it!
1. Tell me you love me

**Takes place Season 4. Before the whole Rick thing. REVIEWS PLEASE! i love them and I think your going to like this story ! hehe**

No one knew it was going on...no one even expected it. They were so passionate about their relationship that they were so good at hidding it. Not really a dirty little secret.

More like just forbidden love.

Emma and Sean.

He laid over her smiling and rubbing his nose against her cheek softly while placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you" he whispers to her.

Emma fluttered her eyes open to Sean and smiled tiredly but allowed his kiss that laid on her lips. They kissed softly which sent tingles through them, they smiled against anothers lips and her arms went around his neck.

They knew it was over between them. How could it be? They were forever.

"Never leave me..." she whispers with her hot breath hit down his ear which made him close his eyes in lovingness. He mumbles a 'never' into her neck and kisses it. Never, ever will he make that mistake again. It was the worse thing in his life.

But here they were. No Jay, Alex, Ellie, Chris, Manny, J.t, parents... no one knew about them.

Look at them, how could they ever be apart? It's addicted...it's love. "I love you" he says again and she smiles against his shoulders, kissing it.

"I love you too" she said. And she was only 16...but they knew it, they were for real "What do you want for your birthday?" she taunts gently biting his shoulder and he smiled sitting up and taking her with him so her beautiful naked body stood against his, her chest to his which made him even harder. Every little thing she did turned him on.

She sat on his lap, both only having sheets to cover them, Emma to her lower back and around Sean's waist..

He smiled kissing her and lets out his gift between a kiss "...you..." he kisses her again.

Sean moves his hands down her thighs and she pulls away from the kiss and bit on her lip as he slowly spreaded her legs and slid into entry, her mouth dropped in pleasure and he stared into her eyes as she started guiding up and down on him slowly.

They began panted almost near climax and Emma let out a loud moan feeling him tense inside her and almost there "Sean..." she breaths out heavily and he carressed her hair, they leaned forehead to forehead as she went up flexing her pelvic muscels and then moving down, about 3 more of that and she knew Sean would already cum.

He let out a long groan and kisses her passionatly again wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, they fell back so Sean was on his back and she bent over to be inches away from his lips, wanting to kiss but the pleasure and orgasm was catching up.

"Oh...God..." Sean cursed in extasy and puts a pierce of falling hair behind Emma's ear. He ran his fingers down her softly tanned and smoothed jawline, she tilted her head a bit and kissed his thumb.

His hands then made it's way to her hips and rolled her over so she wasn't on top any more and grinned down at her, he went a bit deeper and slower inside her so she arched back seeing stars and letting out constant pleasureable and desiring screams that he craved to hear again.

She held onto his strong arms and met every thrust as they guided together. Sean went a bit faster as they kissed hard and Emma pulled back with a big release that Sean soon came right after too and trembled to fall beside her and pull her in his arms.

She laid against him and put her chin on his chest as he watched her play with his finger tips... he smiled a bit catching his breaths and looked over at her...she didn't say 'I love you' much but he knew she did... he watched her with Chris as she always watched him with Ellie...some days they'd just pick a fight to make up and be even passionater than before. She was also cute when mad... and he loved when she teased him, such as saying she didn't love him.

He loved knowing when she was lying, when she was sad or happy. She had this affect on him too. They were anothers weakness...if anything were to happen to- no, it will never happen. They wouldn't let it.

"I got to go home, Chris is meeting me at the Dot" said Emma slidding up with a sheet and getting dressed. Sean watched her while laying on his elbows. She put her bra and underwear on and reached over getting her jeans "Like what you see?" she teased and he smiled showing dimples.

He ends up nodding and huffs lying down and puts arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling "I would if you actually gave me more time to look at u... day before my 18th birthday too" he hides his smirk hoping she was feeling guilty enough to stay "instead, she goes with the guy she wished was me" he teased.

She rolls eyes smiling putting on her shirt and sits on his lap looking down at him "Like you never imagine Ellie being me" she snickers.

"Always do" he admits staring up at her, he wanted to tell everyone. Why couldn't they? They love another. Sure it could come with bad results from friends and family but it's not about them, it's about her and him. The lovers. "Tell me you love me" he says.

Emma hid her smile as her heart skipped "I don't love you" she teased and he pouts a bit for her to nibble on his lower lip and smile against it. He flipped her over and she yelps and laughs that sung in his ears.

"Lier" he told her and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back.

Emma's brown eyes sunk into the blue one's and smiled softly "I love you" she declares "But i gotta go!" she exclaims getting up and yells out again when he grabs her on the bed and brings her under him laughing and not letting her go.

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start_

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
I love to hear her moan.

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  


**REVIEWS! What do you think of my first chapter? Hehe..**


	2. Never leave me

Sean smiled walking into his apartment where Ellie stood "Where were you?" Ellie put hands on hips "I waited an hour for you"

Thank god she didn't come any earlier because Emma was still here...Sean smiled at the thought of her and just simply shrugs to Ellie who's mouth drops "I was out" Sean lies, he was giving Emma a ride home, then went to her house for a bit...then-erm anyways...

"Yeah?" Ellie crosses arms "and where were you? Cause I have a pretty damn good guess" she confirms. Sean just rolls his eyes looking around in his fridge wondering what to eat or drink. Ellie never was a good girl friend anyways...she was just a rebound. And she never helped him out with anything. She was always complaining and he was so sick of her voice.

"And what's that guess?" Sean asks, no one knew of his ways with Emma. But it's not like nobody would be shocked. They had to have seen it coming, they never even had closure.

Ellie reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture, throwing it on the table Sean opened his pop on and points "What was that doing in your pocket Sean?" she bitters madly. Sean hid his smile with a low smirk putting the picture up.

It was of he and Emma, he remembered taking it too. Sean was taking a picture of them when she jumped him with a kiss.

"Looks pretty new, Sean...care to explain?" Ellie stood in front of him.

Sean nods "Yeah" he said "My girl friend is paranoid and looking through my old clothes?" he taunts and stands going back to the fridge and she followed to tap her foot and he had the urge to roll his eyes when she starts snapping her wrist band "Can you stop that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Is she coming to your party?" Ellie grits through her teeth.

Sean huffs playing on the act that has been going on for a year "Ellie, me and Emma don't even talk. You seen us in halls...we practically hate another" he fakes a yawn and heads for his room "I'm tired..." he then was stopped as Ellie turned him around.

He was off gaurded by the kiss and she wasn't as good as Emma. Sean wondered if she was kissing Chris.

Sean pulls away and points to his room "I need sleep... big day tomorrow" he jokes and she laughs watching him.

"How could I ever doubt you?" she shook her head watching him go "Want company?" he shook his head no and slowly closed the door to then roll his eyes and collapse into bed for the rest he's been waiting for since he got back.

Ellie rolled her eyes to though going to her cell phone and picking it up. She wasn't going to let little Emma Nelson get her guy. Did Sean honestly believe she thought he was telling the truth? She was lier of all liers, I mean...come on!

"Hey Jay?" Ellie finally got on the phone with him "Yeah about that... he was just with her, I'm done, that bitch is going to pay... you want her, get her...Alex will never know. No one will find out. K, bye"

Ellie hung up and put her cell down to think for a moment and shrugs going to get something to eat.

Meanwhile with Emma:

"Hey" Emma smiled as Manny came in and they went downstairs for their sleepover "How was Spinners?" asks Emma.

Manny smiled falling on the bed beside her best friend and giggles "Really...good" she shares a look with Emma and they end up having a fit of laughs.

"How was your date with Chris?" Manny questions and Emma gasped covering her mouth, she didn't even call him.

Sean made her ditch! It's his fault.

What if he expected something? Oh no, what if- Emma started to panic and turns to stand and starts pacing back and forth "Crap" she says "I was at Sean's a-and I didn't get to call him and I doubt he even had his cell phone with him, he never does..." Emma kept rambling as Manny repeated what she just said in her head and gave Emma an insane look

"Wait, wait wait" Manny rizes and stands in front of Emma stopping her "Why were you at Sean's?" she asks.

"Sean's?" Emma squeeked "I said Sean?" Manny nods and Emma breaths "I meant to say Toby's" she lies and Manny knew it and pinched her arm "OW!" she rubbed it.

"Emma Christine Nelson!" Manny said "Don't ever lie to a once cheater, how could you?!" she yells.

Emma huffs and flies back on the bed "I don't know Manny, I..." she smiles looking up at her "I love him" she confirms and Manny folds arms but rolls eyes and nods laying down beside her again.

"I know what thats like" she nods "You have to tell Chris though Em"

"But me and Sean...we can't... I do not get along with Jay nor his other stoner friends" Emma snorts sitting up "And Ellie? No thanks..."

"I'm sure he'll be with you and forget them all, Em" Manny said.

"Emma, he dumped me for them" Emma huffs and Manny eyes her

"For how long did he dump you?" Manny challanges.

Emma rolls eyes "That doesn't matter...he still dumped me" Manny eyes her and Emma ugh's "2 weeks" she declares.

"So you guys were just in a fight... 4 weeks is the major end. Now, tell me details" Manny said and the two girls started laughing and gossiping.

Meanwhile with Jay Hogart.

"Jay" pouts Alex "I want to go out tonight"

Jay gave her an insane look and she rested her hand on his thigh, he rolls eyes yanking her off "It's after midnight, i'm not bringing your ass anywhere" his guy friends laughed and she glared.

"Fucking asshole" Alex sneered to get up and leave. Jay just shrugs and lights up a cigerette. His mind was on other things, like his cheating best friend with the girl he pretended to hate. Little fucking sneaky ass. Jay snickers flicking his cigerette.

Oh well, Emma will be so torn by tomorrow night she won't even want to be near another guy again.

Jay smirks...unless it's with him.

"Come on guys" Jay got up and Aaron, Towerz and Skinny follow.

BACK WITH THE LOVERS WHO TALKED ON THE PHONE AS IT WENT LIKE THIS.

Emma: Hello?

Sean: The girl is onto me

Emma: Ellie? Sean...

Sean: She found a picture of us. (Sean grins still looking at it). The one where you finally kissed me after our break up.

Emma: You kissed me first, that picture was just a joke. (she laughs glancing over at Manny who gawked over their conversation)

Sean: I know but...who could resist Sean Cameron?

Emma: It's my new years revolution

Sean: I love it when you tease me

Emma: I honestly think you do (smiles and yawns)

Sean: (pouting) don't leave me, baby...

Emma: but I'm tired.

Sean: (smirks) Never leave me.

Emma: (smiles) never.

Sean: What are you going to dream about?

Emma: hmmm, umm... Vin Diesel. Ever seen him? Pretty cute...

Sean: Yeah, i'll be dreaming about Christina Ricci

Emma: Sean!

Sean: (laughs) I'm kidding... I'll see you tomorrow.

Emma: yep, i love you.

Sean: Love you too.

The lovers both hung up thinking all is well and more than love. Til death do us part.

**Reviews! please and thankyou. What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen? ...hehe!**


	3. I wanna Feel You From the Inside

Sean rolled over and groaned of how tired he was. The light bursted into his room as he fluttered his eyes to get shined in the face from it. He groans agian rolling back for the door to burst open this time.

"Happy birthday, Buddy" Jay comes in with all his friends...they were more his than Sean's. Ellie smiled crawling in beside him on the bed and he just shut his eyes again.

"So...what'd you wish for?" she asks smiling like an idiot.

_"So what do you want for your birthday?" Emma sat on his lap smiling and he smiled back up at her._

_He carresed her hair "You"_

Sean smiled at the flashback and sat up to glance at his friends then to Ellie "Just a party" he shrugs and gets up as the guys cheered.

"Party it is then!" yells Skinny and Aaron gets a beer opening it.

Towerz who never really talks gave him the wierdest look and Aaron caught it "What?" he asks.

"It's 10 in the morning" Towerz rolls eyes and turns.

Jay just laughs.

"We'll have you a party then" Jay pretends to think "lets throw it tonight"

"Tonight? I was going to do it next week...being it's only sunday" Sean said, plus he wanted to be with Emma tonight for his birthday.

"Screw that" shrugs Jay picking up his cell "I'll call Lex to get everyone here" he said as Sean got up.

"Jay" he yells and Jay raised an eyebrow and Sean breaths, what was he suppose to say? Sorry guys i'm with Emma tonight, see you later Ellie. "Yeah, fine...do it" he huffs and heads to the bathroom "I'm taking a shower" Jay smirks when he hears Sean slam the door closed.

"It worked" Ellie said nodding to Jay.

"All we have to do is keep him away" Jay confirms "And I bet Amy could do that part" he says and rolls his eyes to Ellie "Your the one who wants the blondie away...theres always going to be a girl. But Emma? She's the only one i'm going to help you with"

"Why?" Ellie gave a look and he just guides his friends outside "Your shitting me" she ran after him and turns him around "Your dick is hard for her too"

"Have you seen the girl?" laughs Jay and shoves Ellie off of him "Lay off little girl...i'll get Emma out of your life...doesn't mean i'm going to stop her out of mine" he leaves and Ellie tightned her fist.

Hearing that from Jay knocked into Ellie's head that Emma will always be around.

So that means Sean will never be hers.

She'll just have to change that.

THAT NIGHT:

The party was pretty big for being a Sunday night. Music and girls everywhere flirting with drunk ass guys.

Sean shrugged out of Ellies grip and points behind him "I'm going to get a drink" he says and she nods for him to just sneak into his room going to his phone and dials Emma's number.

Emma: Hello?

Sean: Hey

Emma: (smiles) Happy birthday.

Sean: I wish...

Emma: What's wrong?

Sean: Jay and the guys decided to throw me a party the last minute.

Emma: Oh...it's okay. We can do something next week...

Sean: (smiling and shaking his head) Emma? ... I'll be there after midnight.

Emma: (blushing and smiling because of him) Alright...bye.

They hang up and Sean goes back to the party to see Ellie gone, Amy clung to his arms and smiled "They went to get your present...said to stay here" she smirks as he nods looking away from her.

Where Emma is:

Emma smiled hanging up the phone and went to the front to to unlock it for later.

The door burst open and Emma let out a yelp. "Easy Greenpeace" Jay taunts getting in her house with his friends

"Get lost Jay" Emma sneers "Or I will call the cops, get out" she confirms.

"I've heard that one before" Jay rolls eyes as Skinny passes with Ellie who connects eyes with Emma who glared straight back at her.

"Want something?" Emma snaps at her and Ellie just snickers.

"You made us to this" she said shrugging simply and Emma gave a confused look, Aaron came behind her and strikes her. Jay catches her and picks her up.

Ellie nods to Towers "Come on" she led him down stairs where they began to ruin everything around the room that even came close as a sign of Emma and Sean.

Emma yelled out in pain as Jay got her on the floor "Let go of me!" she kicked his groin and he fell over crying out a bit until Aaron held Emma down and Jay came back over to rip her shirt open with his pocket knife"NO!" Emma cried.

"You know Em..." Jay started smoothing his hand over her tanned stomach "We'd look hot together" Emma answered this by kicking his stomach as hard as she could that he was blown to the floor.

Aaron struggled hard to keep her on the ground "damn this girl is strong" he admits.

Jay got up and shook off the pain bending madly to Emma pulled at the side of her hair hard enough for her to cringe out loud "Now I'm really pissed off" He shoved his hands up her skirt gripping her thighs hungerly and hardly.

Emma let out a scream.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you  
Help me...  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me...  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me...  
the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself,_

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God

You can have my isolation...  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith...  
You can have my everything

Help me... you tear down my reason  
Help me... it's your sex I can smell  
Help me... you make me perfect  
Help me think I'm somebody else

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You won't get me closer to God

Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey, inside your hive...  
You are the reason I stay alive...


	4. I Won't Let You Fall Apart

The party with Sean was getting crazier and crazier.

He couldn't take it anymore, this night wasn't meant for these people it was for him and Emma only. He huffs shrugging Amy off of him. She's been trying to get with him the whole night.

And where was Jay and everyone?

Sean gives up and goes to his room getting his car keys to go over to Emma's and smiled feeling better already.

Meanwhile at Emma's house Ellie was ripping up every single picture of Sean in Emma's room. She let out a big screams seeing the same picture she showed Sean.

Towerz gave her a wierd look and just continues destroying the room apart.

Ellie huffs turning and gazing up the stairs hearing Skinny yelling loudly "What the hell is up with him?" she hissed.

They could hear him keep yelling and groaning as if some kind of fight "You bitch!" yells Skinny "I'm going to kill you" he said.

Ellie looks over to Towerz and they finally go upstairs to see what's going on with Jay and Aaron involving Emma.

"Leave me alone!" tears streamed down Emma's cheeks as she locked herself in the bathroom and leaned against the closest wall slidding down and crying harder as Aaron continued bashing his body against it, trying to burst it open.

Jay stopped it and leans on the door "Open the door baby" he taunts

Emma cried harder, she had blood around her legs and a bloody lip from when Aaron striked her.

But she got Jay pretty hard, when he started to rape her Emma grabbed his face, digging her nails in it so the marks showed up. Jay was pretty pissed off by this but wanted her to come out at the same time.

He started feeling the door as if he was feeling her "Come on Em...You know we'd be perfect together. You think Cam has got what I have?" he asks through the door still hearing the cries of her that got harder "O yes...Your knight in fucking armour right!?" he starts yelling "Well where is he now?!! I'm the only, the ONLY! One to save you here Emma" he tells her and feels his face, three small scratch marks along his cheek.

Emma let out a scream when the door was hit open and tried going for the door to dodge Jay, Aaron shoves her back in the bathroom and Jay holds her wrist to kiss her hard until pulling away and laughing "You know, he said you were a good kisser..."

Emma spat in his face and he pierced lips together "We're going to have to work on that" he head butt her so she was a bit dizzy so she leaned on his chest. The last thing she saw was Jay's face, his mouth dropped and staring back in her eyes.

She slowly slid a bit as Jay held her up and snapped his eyes to Ellie who held a knife. He looked at his hands and saw blood...from Emma's back. He slowly leaned Emma to the ground as the guys mouths dropped surrounding the body.

"What the fuck!" Jay grabbed Ellie by the hair and smashed her on the wall. She winced and glared back at him "I'm going to kill you you fucking bitch!" he yells.

Ellie just snickers shoving him off a bit "what we did was already a crime we could do for life Jay, I just finished her off cause it actually gives us a chance"

"No, no...you planned this" Jay angered "She was suppose to be mine and now she's dead" he punched Ellie to the ground "Do you have any idea what Sean or the cops will do!? If anyone finds out-" Aaron and Towerz held him back as Ellie held her cheek getting up with tears.

"That bitch was taking Sean away from me!" she shouts and he laughs hard in her face.

"He was already taken by her!" he hits a wall and looks around "Where the hell is Skinny?" he asks.

"We have to get out of here" Towerz said "She's right, we still have a chance...lets go" he started to move and Jay with Aaron followed taking one last look behind at Emma's lifeless body laying on the ground.

She still looked peaceful though.

Ellie was left alone and standing over Emma, she still did look beautiful...as if she was sleeping. Ellie sniffs looking away and looks at her bloody knife. "O god" she whispers and closed her eyes tightly. She gaps when hearing a noise and leaves the living room where Emma's body was and took off.

Manny ran up the stairs of the house, she knocked Skinny out with a vase, she was watching Ellie and Towerz smashing things so snuck in the bathroom and quietly up the stairs where Skinny found her and started to fight her when she saw Jay raping Emma.

She hit him and here she was running and screaming for Emma.

She stopped in her tracks and fell on her knees. She slowly put her hand out as it was shaking and let her finger tips run around Emma's hair "Em...Emma?" she cried a bit and sniffs looking around "It's...It's okay Emma, they're gone" she whispers...no answer.

Manny pulls Emma's head on her lap "Emmy?" she said as if a child and lost. Blood leaked around her.

BACK WITH SEAN:

Sean smiled getting out of his car and jogged to the steps of the porch to slow down seeing the door was open. He looked around the streets and quietly went in "Emma?" his heart started to race. He glanced upstairs and his foot steps led to the living room.

His blue eyes glanced up to fall on Manny who was against the wall moving back and forth slowly "Manny?" he tries to get her attention, she just stares down "Manny" he bent infront of her.

"I called the police" she whispers "Said to put her on the couch" thats all she would say before moving back and forth in shock.

This made Sean panic, Police? Where was Emma...the couch, he turned to it and the breath in throat stopped. He went over Emma and ran his thumb down her smooth jawline "Emma?" he whispers and tries shaking her "Emma!" he yells.

His eyes widen at no wake and snapped to Manny to turn to Emma and shake harder "Em? Emma? Emma! EMMA!! Wake the hell up!" he started hugging her and crying "What happened baby, talk to me... please" he chokes on cries and puts his arms around her tiny waist. He rested her head on his chest picking her up.

He started to shake when walking her to the door. Something was wet and sticky. "Oh my god" he cried shaking and fell on his knees holding her in his lap cupping her face "For me, wake up for me...I love you" he cried, he hasn't been so hit with anything so hard when seeing she had been stabbed in the back. It was as if he blacked out and all he could do was cry holding her as tight as he could, Manny still rocking back and forth behind him

"I'll save you..." Sean whispers in her ear "I'll save you...I'll save you...I'll save you" he kept on repeating hearing the sirens but didn't let go of her.

_she shines  
in a world full of ugliness  
she matters when everything is meaningless_

fragile  
she doesn't see her beauty  
she tries to get away  
sometimes  
it's just that nothing seems worth saving  
i can't watch her slip away

i won't let you fall apart

she reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by  
hoping someone can see  
if i could fix myseld i'd-  
but it's too late for me

i wont let you fall apart

we'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide  
i'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side  
...but they keep waiting  
...and picking...

it's something i have to do  
i was there, too  
before everyhting else  
i was like you 


	5. I always dream about you

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Never leave me" whispers Emma and Sean mumbles a 'never' in her neck kissing around it as she smiled against his chest._

Sean stared as many friends and family sat or stood infront of the white coffin of which his blonde beauty slept in...no, not slept. Was dead in. Emma had died that night and Sean couldn't do a thing about it.

He hasn't slept yet, rarely ate. Never talked. Ellie tried to talk to him but he couldn't respond. No one knew what he had went through, no one knew of he and Emma. No one knew that they were like one person. That now, half of him was dead too.

To his surprize, Manny showed up to the vuneral too. They were the last 2 expected people anyone thought would come.

Then again, life was full of surprizes.

She had been in the hospital to get over her shock and depressive thoughts. Sean had attempted suicide too...but something was stopping him.

He wanted to know who had done this to such an innocent girl. HIS girl. Cause they were going to pay.

"Hey" whispers Manny going to him as everyone stood to say there last good byes to Emma and he stood off by a tree watching. He looked down at Manny and just shook his head not wanting to talk "I found out" she admtis "about you and Emma" he looks to her and softens just a bit from the cold eyes that have been looking this earth for almost 2 weeks.

"What do you need?" Sean asks wanted to stop the world from even remembering him.

"More like what I want?" Manny turned to watch people laying flowers on Emma's grave now that she was being lowered into the ground. Sean looked down sharply and held his breath feeling his heart cracking and breaking.

Manny turns back to him with tears rolling and swelling up her eyes "I want them dead, I want her back and I want you to be happy again. I want to be happy again. I want Snake to smile in class when we go back and I want Spike to stop crying..."

Sean caught her first line "Them?" he asks.

Manny looks around to see no listeners and turned to Sean "I want them dead Sean...I saw everything" she choked on tears "The doctors held me in the hospital to keep me from homicide, not suicide" she bitters angerly "I know who killed her Sean...and I don't want the police to deal with it. I want them dead...what they did to her..." she started crying again.

Sean was more than interested now and he grit his teeth harshly "Who did this?" he asks.

Manny glanced around and saw Ellie had been waiting for Sean with Jay who had a white bandaid on his cheek...hmmm wonder what from. "Them" she nods "Your own girl friend and best friend"

"Your lying" Sean held in his very cruel tone and sucked in a breath.

Manny shook her head no "**he **raped **her **Sean...I heard her crying... Jay's friends chased her to the bathroom...Ellie came from behind and stabbed her..." she explains and Sean's eyes were ice cold watching Ellie and Jay sitting there watching everyone lay flowers. Ellie was looking around as if an innocent piece of- And Jay...Jay.

Sean went to go over to them and Manny held him back "No, no Sean... you can't do this. Not now" she confirms

"You want them dead, I'll do it" he almost growled which made even Manny scared of him.

"Metaphor Sean...they'll pay" she said and left knowing he'll be to in shock to do much further...or at least he'd wait when there were no witness'.

THAT NITE AT EMMA'S GRAVE:

It was raining on the new grave of a delicate imprint of Sean's lovers name. The rain's water indented her letters slowly dripping to the wet grass. It was pitch dark out but then landed Sean on his knees infront of her grave crying and clentching his stomach.

He felt so sick and hurt. He needed her and the tears just fell with the rain.

He held onto the grave leaning his forehead on it and falling against it curling up in the dirt along her grave. His heart was now gone. She was the half of him...the heart. The one that made him live for the next day.

"Emma" he cried hard and looked up at the dark sky "Please...PLEASE! Come back! You-you..." he choked on his cries and caught his breath to just start crying again and started tracing her name with his finger tips.

His blue eyes traced over the grave stone and softly says "Tell me you love me" he whispers and shuts his eyes tightly.

He then snapped up and started kicking over chairs from the day light vuneral and threw one against the tree...

He had 2 days...2 days to do this before the cops found out who did this to Emma and arrest them. No, they deserved much more.

With a dark look upon his face, his eyes that were suppose to be blue were a greyish color, as if turning into black as he trailed down the path through the rain and on his way back to his apartment.

To Ellie...

His first victim.

_I am so alike you  
In so many ways  
I know I'm just a copy  
That carries on the strain  
But, we make the same mistakes  
'Cause, we are one and the same  
We leave behind the stain  
That will never separate_

All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?

I am your mirror image  
I'm all you left behind  
You made me what I am  
But who the hell am I?  
But, we make the same mistakes  
'Cause, we are one and the same  
We leave behind the stain  
That will never separate

All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?  
All that lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?

We've made the same mistakes  
We are one and the same  
How can I live

Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you  
Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you

**REVIEWS! Or I just can't go on. Muahaha. Hehe, just kidding. But review please, I like to know of what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
